Currently, faucets in the markets have various forms, and are largely divided into manual and automatic types, wherein a manual faucet has a mechanical valve opened or closed by human strength; and automatic faucets include inductive faucets, touch faucets, etc., and receive trigger information by a sensing element or a touch sensing element to control the opening or closing of an electromagnetic valve. These automatic faucets are widely used in public locations, such as canteens, air ports, hospitals and hotels, as well as in private locations, such as at home. The existing inductive faucets are very suitable to be used in public locations because the opening of the faucets can be achieved without contact, and potential sanitary safety problem can be effectively eliminated. However, faucets in such an inductive water outflow mode become too monotonous and do not work well in private locations, such as at home, and in places with large water consumption or places needing continuous use of water, such as in medial cleaning rooms, food factories and catering chain enterprises. A touch sensing element of a touch faucet is usually arranged on the whole exposed main body of the faucet, and the main body is insulated from a mounting countertop. However, in this way of arrangement, it is likely to cause touching of a switch and continuous opening of an electromagnetic valve due to water splashing on the countertop or interference of other factors.
Meanwhile, if a touch sensing element or an infrared sensing element outside the faucet is damaged and cannot sense external trigger information, use of water can be seriously affected, and the maintenance procedure is complicated. Also, such inductive faucets have various types; and if installed and used at home, the faucets are difficult to use conveniently by old people or children in general, and they need to continuously grasp using methods of various inductive faucets, thus affecting the use of water by old people or children.